Essar
Essar is a noble man, continuing the generation of Saradomin. He was trained by the Holy Spirits as well as the White Knights of Falador. His main aim is to protect the good from the clutches of evil. Essar has also been titled "The Patriot of Gielinor". He is the main protagonist of the Üntara Saga. Appearance He has a saradomin-blue matted hair. He is usually seen wearing Guthix or Saradomin armour. Occupation Essar is a summoner but he wasn't allowed to summon familiars during the rein of Devle. History (The Original Story) Born in Falador, Essar was the son of the king and queen of Falador. He was the only son of theirs, so he was treated royally. Unfortunately, the baby prince was mugged by a thief, despite all the grand security and traps for these type of kidnappers. Essar's mother wept in pain and the great king ordered his perfect White Knights to track the caper and rescue their royal baby. The knights found the thief lurking in the gardens of Ardougne. They attacked him but the thief was so good in combat, that the White Knights were murdered ruthlessly. The thief, David, decided to kill Essar (because of his enmity with the king of Falador), but he felt like being struck in the heart when he unsheathed his blade. He decided to raise him. What could go wrong, he thought. Thus, Essar grew under the thief's custody. As a junior thief, Essar would roam the streets of Ardougne, wearing his purple and black assassin's gear, and pit-pocket the passer-byes. He was as good as his 'father' in thieving. One day, Essar was sent to Varrock to steal the royal treasury of the Varrock king, King Roald. Varrock, like Falador, was a prosperous city. The following night, Essar sneaked into the palace of the mighty King Roald, without being seen or even heard by the Varrock guards. When he entered the treasure room, he spotted King Roald himself! Caught red-handed, Essar decided to test his assassin skills. But to his dismay, Roald grabbed Essar's hand and jerked him out of the room. All the lights in the palace turned on. Everyone was awake. That's when he got the first glimpse of Sarah. She looked confused. Essar instantly fled the scene. When he told this to David, David told it wasn't wrong and that they should leave behind thieving in the first place and instead search for redemption for their guilt. But Essar couldn't accept his father's change of heart.Angry and sad at the same time, Essar ran out of the house. David asked him to come back, but by the time he reached the porch Essar was long gone. Essar spent the rest of the night on a bench of a park, pondering his acts. Next morning he returned home, with his anger gone,to find his father dead. He cried and cried and cried, but it was no use, it was all his fault. He asked some people, what had happened. One of them told that a group of five came to the house at midnight. They also gave directions to him, but stopped at a Willow tree. It seemed that they saw the muggers jump between the gap in the tree and that was all they saw. With his mind on his father's words, Essar took off after them. Essar ultimately lost them. Tired as he was, he rested on a rock. There he found a map to Lumbridge. First he hesitated,but he decided to earn his living there. He thought about his father, and he knew he would someday avenge his death. He roamed around Lumbridge until he came upon the Duke's castle. As he was looking a man in a fine jacket asked him who he was. Essar told him his name, but didn't mention the fact that he was a thief who pickpocketed people, and that he was wanted by the Varrock king. The man told him that he was Hans,and that he should talk with the duke,before entering. Essar climbed the stairs to the duke's chamber. Essar met the duke, Horacio, and asked him to enter the city and to give him a good job. Horacio allowed him to stay in the place and also gave him a job. Essar began to cut trees and sell the logs.Soon he had 1295 gold coins in one day! That's how he got the name Essar1295. Essar1295 became popular in Lumbridge, and soon he became rich. He made a small hut and lived in there. Many people came to visit Essar and he became a little popular. Day by day passed, and Essar grew pretty fast. One day, a group of muggers came to steal the riches from Essar. Essar spotted them and quickly killed one of them. The other one recognized Essar as David's adopted son, and told him that they were the one who killed Essar's father and the same was going to happen to him. The grown Essar, having heard this, grabbed his sword and stroke the mugger. Then he pounced on one mugger, and slashed two other muggers. The last mugger began to run, but Essar heaved his scimitar at him,piercing his head. He took the dead bodies and threw them out of his house. By the time Essar finished them, the news had spread to the duke, who immediately called Essar. At the castle, Essar was unable to tell them the reason, and was banished from Lumbridge. Essar took his fortune and left Lumbridge. Essar had decided to roam somewhere, until he thought where to go. He decided to go to Falador to get a job in the castle. When he was traveling there he saw an old knight being beaten up by muggers. Essar saved the old knight named Sir Tiffy and he in turn led him to Falador. There Tiffy introduced Essar to the White Knights and the royal couple. By this time, the Queen had given birth to a boy named Elliot. Though the royal couple didn't know his identity, they found Essar to be an honest young man and they allowed him to stay in the castle. Everyone liked Essar; he was even trained in combat by the White Knights. Soon Essar became a fully grown man. One night, something strange happened in the Falador park when he was looking at the statue of a god. There was a belief in Falador that the statue of their god would clear every person's confusions in life. He heard a deep voice in his mind introduce himself as the god he was seeing: Saradomin. The god explained to Essar that he was his creation sent to Gielinor to aid the people against injustice. He also told about his adopted parents: the royal couples themselves. Finally, he told him about a special birthmark on his neck that will can summon the god on desperate situations. With that, he left leaving Essar dumbfounded. He still didn't believe most of it. Essar gradually became a great swordsman and joined the White Knights. On a particular mission, the knights chased a dark Mage who wanted to start a war between various armies. They chased him to Varrock, where they finally captured him. At Varrock the knights heard a rumour that mishap had occurred in the palace. While the other knights left, not wanting to get involved, Essar, remembering the girl in the palace and stayed back.on reaching the palace the guards informed him about a kidnapping involving the king's daughter. A dumbfounded Essar ran searching the princess,wearing a guard's costume. He investigated locals about the direction the kidnappers went. Finally he came to his destination. Sarah was tied up and was threatened by thieves to give them money. When Essar entered the thieves' hut, Sarah instantly recognized him from her past. The moment a thief came, he blocked using his Varrock Shield. But another thief snatched it away. So he quickly took his other shield and blocked all the attacks. Essar finally used his locket, which was given by Saradomin, and unleashed his power on the thieves,who fled. Sarah was turned over to her castle,where King Roald and his wife greeted them with utter relief. Upon seeing Essar, Roald wasn't happy anymore. Instead,the vengeful king ordered his guards to seize the culprit of the past. Essar faced the guards bravely and defeated them before they could react. His second reason was over. He had seen Sarah after so many years. He wondered if he will ever see her again. Elliot found out that Essar was Saradomin's creation. Thus, the people, believing him to be a greedy imposter calling him god's creation, chased him out of Falador. This event lead Elliot to take the throne. Essar faced many foes; the toughest of them all was a warlock named Devle. When Devle sought a plan to bring his god Zamorak back to Gielinor. Thee armies of the White and Black Knights clashed against one another and a fight took place in the God Wars Dungeon, resulting in the defeat of Devle. Essar thwarted his plans. The Throne of Jas In an alternate timeline, Devle survives his fight with Essar in the Dungeon. He had absorbed most of the partially resurrected Zamorak and he becomes a demigod called Vynorath. Vynorath commands his undead army to attack all the main locations of Gielinor. His power gradually increases to maximum level and he becomes a full God himself. As the reincarnation of the first elder, Zenikos, Devle tries to exact revenge on the whole universe. Essar is tasked with destroying him once and for all. Using an ancient artefact called the Throne of Jas, Essar destroys the incarnation of the first god. Trivia * His favorite armour is Saradomin. * Essar is now classified as the 'Senior Artisan' as he was also well trained in most of the skills. Fantasy Force He is also the leader of the five noble warriors/artisans in the Fantasy Force. Essar the Evilslayer Essar is portrayed as a whole new character with a whole new story (see Essar the Evilslayer ). League of Heroes Essar is also in the League of Heroes, in the Base-2 of the league. Essar Chronicles Essar ( Chronicles ) a new team of heroes and is ready for a new adventure. Gallery 1.jpg 123.png 2.jpg 3.jpg 9-4-2011 4-45-29 PM.png Best.png Droon.jpg Duel Essar.png Essar120-u.png Essar pvp.jpg Essar vs Lesser Demon.png Jury rigg omniverse.jpg Mysti.png Sasa.jpg essarcoole.png holya nd essar.jpg sasay2.jpg essy.jpg iio.png|Essar and Selina Combat essar.png Essar magic shotbow.png Essar ranger new.png Essar hero.png Essar 1295 runescape.png falador essar.png torvsa.png|Essar in Torva amour dragon vs essar.png essar demon.png hounder.png close up.png Essar the terrific.jpg|Essar in The Terrific Three Essar2015.jpg Yazzer2015.jpg Essar12952015.jpg Sonofsaradimin.jpg|The Son of Saradomin Essar the Blue Knight.jpg|The Rune Knight Category:Essar and friends Category:Heroes Of Gielinor Category:Hero Alliance Category:Terrific Three Category:Super Creations Category:Üntara Saga